


No One Does, That's Why No One Gives Me Any

by GrandR



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Art, College, Cuddling, Cute, Davey works too hard, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Jacks sick of it, M/M, Race is a good maybe boyfriend, Sleep Deprivation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: Davey studies too hard, Race is in love but clueless, Jack is sick of having to play dad (Basically Race tends to a sleep deprived touch starved overworked Davey because Jack just wants them to get together already)
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	No One Does, That's Why No One Gives Me Any

Race was walking back to his dorm when his phone buzzed, looking down he saw a few new texts from jack asking him to come over for some art project. Race stopped in his tracks, Jack and Davey lived in the opposite direction of Race and Spots apartment, the others living just off campus to him, it was getting late and Race had finally finished his last exam before midterm break next week, he just wanted to go home and order a pizza. But going to help Jack meant that he got to see Davey.   
Davey, Race didn’t know what to do with Davey. The two had been, well, kind of a thing for a few weeks now. Jack had introduced Davey his new room mate to the group almost a year ago, the tall brunet fit in almost instantly most of the boys taking a liking to him. Davey and Race had always had a flirty relationship, whatever Race threw Davey could snap it straight back. Tension slowly built between the pair for months until they found themselves drunk and making out at Spots party. Nothing happened for a few days after their kiss, Race assumed he had ruined whatever friendship they had, when Davey showed up at his door with a bottle of wine and Cars 2 on DVD, explaining the he couldn’t find the first one in the shops. They hadn’t done much that night except cuddle. Race had never pegged Davey for the affectionate type, the boy struggling to share a handshake with most of the other boys in their group but about halfway into the movie Davey was draped over Race like a blanket   
“Didn’t peg you as a cuddler Davey” he commented   
“no one does, thats why no one gives me any” Davey had replied, head resting on Race’s shoulder.  
Davey pressed a kiss to Race’s forehead as he left that night, that had been just over a week ago. Davey had gotten caught up in his exams and stopped replying to Race’s texts, stopped replying to everyone really. Jack reassuring everyone that the idiot was fine just couldn’t pull himself away from his laptop long enough to talk to anyone.   
Race swore under his breath as he pulled his coat tighter around himself, turning away from his own apartment and heading for Jack and Davey’s. Justifying in his head that he was gonna be a good mate to jack and help him out, he wasn’t going to check up on Davey at all…that was just a small side bonus. 

Race opened the door to the apartment, the thing was never locked. He could hear Jazz coming from the small office turned studio, thats where Jack would be painting- jack always listened to Jazz when he painted. Race poked his head into the kitchen where Davey was sitting, typing away on his computer, there were 3 empty coffee cups sitting beside his laptop 

“Heya Davey” Race said waving from the entry, Davey looked up looking confused for a moment before smiling softly 

“Hey Race, you here to help Jack?” he stood up from his computer stretching 

“Yeah asked me to come do some modelling, said he needed the hottest guy he could find” Race threw a wink 

“Oh Spot couldn’t make it could he?” Davey replied just as quickly, Race laughed as Davey sat back down at the computer “Have fun” Davey said waving him off

“You too, make sure you take a break okay” Race’s tone dropped down into something a little more serious 

“Sure mum” Davey smiled as Race left the room. 

Jack made Race sit for 2 hours before they both took a break. Heading into the kitchen for some food. Davey was still sitting at the bench, text book in his hand this time

“Dave you want something to eat?” Jack asked pulling out the bread to make some toast, Davey looked up shaking his head. Race sat down at the bench opposite Davey watching the other for a moment 

“You had something to eat today Davey, its almost 7pm”, Davey looked up again 

“Yeah yeah Race I’m fine, look could you keep it down I’m almost finished this chapter” his gaze turned back to the book in front of him, Race turned around to Jack who rolled his eyes, making the two of them some toasted sandwiches 

“Come on” Jack said leading Race out of the kitchen with their food 

“He do that a lot?” Race questioned looking back over his shoulder at Davey who was still reading 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he has something to eat before he makes another coffee at 10, come on just need ya for another hour and then you can go home.” Jack was true to his word, 45 minuets later Race was grabbing his coat pulling it on 

“Thanks man, means a lot” Race smiled 

“Anytime Jack” heading back down the hall he poked his head into the kitchen “See ya Davey” he called, Davey didn’t look up from his laptop waving his hand goodbye. With a sigh Race turned and walked out of the apartment, making the trek back to his own place. 

A few days later Jack text him again, asking him to come back for a few more things. Race rolled his eyes and got changed heading back to the small apartment on the edge of campus, Jack apologising as he walked into the room, taking his coat off

“I just got a few final touches, won’t take long I promise, also keep it down Davey’s sleeping” Race looked up on that comment 

“Sleeping, but its noon?” he looked around, spotting the tall boy curled up on the couch under a blanket, he had large black circles under his eyes, his hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, he looked paler then he usually did 

“He had his final exam this morning, came home and just collapsed. Hasn’t eaten or slept properly for like 2 weeks now so I figured he deserved a rest.” They tiptoed their way out of the room into the studio. Race sat for just over an hour with Jack, letting his mind wander to the sleeping boy in the other room, he wished Davey didn’t push himself so hard, it made Race’s chest tighten to think of Davey pulling an all nighter, drinking too much coffee and not eating, fretting over a stupid exam that no one cared about, well no one but Davey. 

“Alright Race thats it, I’m gonna head over to the studio on campus you can head home if you want” Race looked down the hall where Davey was sleeping “Or I mean you could stay here and keep an eye on Davey, I’m gonna be gone a few hours at least, cook him something to eat make him have a shower?” Race knew exactly what Jack was doing, he felt himself go red 

“Yeah I’ll stay” Jack smirked packing together a bag off sketch books and pencils 

“Alright, use protection stay safe!” Jack called walking out of the apartment, Race quickly shutting the door with an eye roll. He turned back to where Davey was sleeping on the couch, carefully sitting beside him he quietly turned the T.V, flicking to a channel that was playing an old re run of some crappy show from the 80’s. He sat there for a while watching the TV, hand eventually dropping down into Davey’s soft brown hair, combing his fingers through it. Davey moved closer to him a content sound escaping his lips. Race smiled and continued to gently play with his hair, slowly Davey moved closer to Race is his sleep, rolling his eyes a little Race lifted Davey’s head into his lap, letting one hand run up and down the others back, the other hand still curled in Davey’s hair. Race guessed it was around an hour later when Davey started to stir groaning awake 

“Jack” the other asked blearily sitting up 

“Sorry love, just me” Race smiled at him, the other looked adorable, eyes blinking heavily with sleep, hair messy 

“Race? What are…was…I’m sorry I-“ He stood up stumbling back away from the couch a little   
“Hey, Davey it’s alright, you alright” Race asked standing up, Davey groaned rubbing his eyes a little 

“Sorry Race, you don’t have to stay here and babysit me I’m fine you can go home, is Jack here? No he would have gone to the studio to finish his work its fine Race really” Race stepped closer putting his hands on Davey’s shoulders stepping closer stopping Davey’s rambling with a soft kiss, nothing like the rough sloppy kiss they had shared weeks ago, Race felt the tension in Davey’s shoulders melt away, Race pulled back a little looking at Davey, the other kept his eyes close but Race noticed the moisture that was gathering on his lashes 

“Davey…hey Davey it’s alright” Race tried to comfort him but the other shuddered, small gasping noises escaped his mouth, Race pulled him close as he started to sob, leading them back to the couch letting Davey curl up in his lap. Davey was pressed as close to Race as possible, desperately clutching at his shirt like he was trying to pull the smaller boy closer to him 

“Dave, hey I’m not going anywhere shhh, calm down sweetheart” Race laughed quietly, wrapping both his arms tightly around Davey. He thought about when he was stressed and upset there was nothing he liked more then a hug from Jack, or a movie night with Spot where they could just cuddle. ‘no one does, thats why no one gives me any’ Davey’s voice echoed in his head, poor guy has worked himself to the bone without anyone to pull him in for a hug, run fingers through his hair or hold his hand. The realisation made Race hold him tighter 

“Davey its alright, I ain’t going anywhere yeah, we can just lay here all night and cuddle, that sound nice” Davey nodded, his head buried in Race’s neck “Why don’t we get you something to eat, a nice warm shower then we can put on a movie?” It took Davey a while to move but he nodded, pulling away from Race slightly. Race heart ached at the sigh, flushed red cheeks, black smudges under his eyes. Leaning forward Race kissed him softly again, Hands still holding Davey’s waist tightly, Dave’s hands coming up to cup Race’s cheeks. They sat there for a few moments before getting up, Davey going to have a shower while Race heated up some soup for them both, the two curled up on the couch together as they ate 

“Found a copy of Cars in a second hand shop” Davey mumbled, his voice already thick with exhaustion again as Race stood putting their dishes back into the kitchen. Laughing Race walked over to the small collection of DVDS, pulling out Cars and placing it into the slot, climbing back onto the couch laying down pulling Davey on top of him, Davey sighed contently letting his head rest on Race’s chest as the moving began softly in the background. It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep. Jack coming home to possibly the cutest sight in the whole world. Its safe to say he took a few pictures before heading off to his own room to sleep.


End file.
